


Luka’s Heartsong

by No_oN (orphan_account)



Series: Lila’s Lackeys (Or Not) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Broken Marinette, F/M, Lukanette, luka to the rescue, miracuclass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/No_oN
Summary: Luka has seen several different versions of Marinette. Her heartsong may not change, but her personality does - often. Luka has seen an outgoing, optimistic Marinette and a quiet, thoughtful one as well. But the worst version of Marinette he has yet to witness is the lonely, broken one. This Marinette has been torn down by new enemies and old friends. Join Luka as he helps Mari when she needs it most, seeming like the only person that will.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lila’s Lackeys (Or Not) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606804
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Luka’s Heartsong

The planks of the boat floor creaked and groaned as the boat rocked side to side at the dock. Luka stretches and yawned approaching the kitchen as he was drawn in by the scent of a fresh breakfast. 

“Look alive, boy!” Anarka, his mother, hollered from the stove. “Yer sister’s already left for school with her girl, and we’ve got chores to do. But don’t worry, lad, I’ve given you some time off to go meet up with yer lady friend,” she rambled. “Although, if I do say so me-self, she oughta be more than a friend.”

At the mention of Marinette, a smile graced Luka’s face. He thought about the adorable girl, brave, and strong willed. She had begun speaking to and visiting him more frequently as of late. The smile shifted to a frown when he recalled the reason for her seeking him out. She’d been having trouble at school. Since Luka was older than most people there, he repeatedly offered to go talk to the bully. Of course, Marinette wanting to deal with it herself seemed only comfort, not confrontation.   
  


Noticing the troubled look on her son’s face, Anarka but down the pan she was holding and turned to face him. “She’ll be fine, my boy. She’s a tough one, it seems to me. She’s gotta be to have captured your heart.”

Luka just smiled at his mother, then turned to go wash up before eating. When he returned from the shower, he was met with Marinette sitting at his kitchen table conversing with his mother.   
  


“Mari? What are you doing here; I thought you had school..?”

At hearing Luka’s voice they halted conversation to acknowledge his presence in the kitchen. “Well..um..I couldn’t..” began Marinette, trying to formulate a response.   
  


Luka was suddenly by her side, sitting in the chair next to her. “Did that bully get you expelled again?! I’ll go y’all to her if you need me to.”

”Boy, give the lass some space!” cried Anarka, slightly amused by her son’s alarm. “She didn’t get expelled, she just woke up this morning and couldn’t bare to show her face in school. Don’t blame her, she’s been telling me about what they’ve said and done.”

Luka sighed in relief, happy to know that she had not attended school by her own will. After a few minutes of silent eating, Marinette’s phone dinged with a text. “It’s Alya,” she said. “She wants to know why I’m not there..”

”Well, tell the good lass the truth. She’s you’re friend, right?” Anarka said at her hesitation to respond.   
  


“Wait-“ said Luka, recalling tales of what Alya has done to Mari, going so far as to rip her sketch book. “I thought she betrayed you?”

”Well...she apologized last night and, though I don’t completely forgive her, I should tell her why.” Marinette reasoned. Luka said no more and just gave a shrug and began collecting the dishes from breakfast.   
  


Anarka stood from her chair and yawned. “Well Luka, since you’ve got good help, I’m gonna head to bed. Maybe the lass can assist with yer chores.”

”No that’s not-“ Luka began, only to be interrupted by an enthusiastic Marinette.   
  


“I’d love to help!” Marinette exclaimed, walking over to the sink with Luka. “After all, its the least I can do for you guys letting me come over so early.”

”Alrighty then, it’s settled. The cap’n naps while the crew works,” Anarka laughed, heading off to her cabin.   
  


“You really didn’t have to help y’know..” Luka said, beginning to scrub his plate.   
  


Marinette simply looked him up and down, walked into his cabin, and came back out holding his guitar.   
  


“Do you even know how to play?” Luka chuckled at the sight of her attempting to hold it correctly.   
  


“No, so put down the dishcloth and teach me,” Marinette demanded playfully.   
  


“Yes, Captain!” Luka exclaimed with a mock salute.   
  


Hearing their conversation, Anarka came out of her room. “Ah, you two get along then. If she’s the cap’n, you oughta do what she says now,” she joked, taking over the dishes as the teens scurried into Luka’s room. 


End file.
